noordinaryfamilyfandomcom-20200223-history
No Ordinary Quake
Synopsis Jim comes across someone else with powers, but isn't using them for the greater good. Meanwhile, Stephanie and Katie pursue the secret of Volson's research, Daphne telepathically learns a startling secret about a classmate, and JJ continues to try and hide his secret. Full Recap At the store, Stephanie and Daphne are shopping near the pharmacy, and Daphne is bored with her mother shopping for shoes. Stephanie tries on shoes at superspeed, and Daphne suggests that she get a new car. Meanwhile, Jim picks out cleats for JJ, insisting that he made it on the football team by himself and he should be proud of it. An earthquake shakes the store for a few seconds, and Jim confirms that a woman is trapped. As Jim considers whether to use his superstrength to help her publicly, JJ computes the angles of all the wreckage and tells his father the one spot to cause the debris to collapse around the woman without harming her. Stephanie asks JJ how he did it, and he claims it was a lucky guess. At home that night, Stephanie admits that she thinks that JJ has a superpower. Jim isn't convinced, and insists that JJ was honest with them. Stephanie doesn't believe it and the next day, asks JJ to give her a urine specimen. JJ figures she doesn't trust him, and say she has to get to school. However, he promises to drop the urine sample off at the lab the next day. George approaches a woman in the district attorney's office, Tessa, and convinces her to tell him that there was something unusual about the earthquake: the fact that it wasn't one. Dr. King talks to Stephanie about the plant opening that night and assures her she'll do fine. He goes to take a call and the Watcher informs him that three guards are dead after a Sector 7 breach. The Watcher assures his boss that something that powerful can't be hidden for long. Stephanie talks to Katie, who is tracking down Dr. Volson. She is attempting to decrypt the code, and explains that it will give them an insight into superpowers. Stephanie tells Katie about her suspicions, and Katie figures that JJ is trying to maintain his "secret identity." Daphne goes to a coffee shop far away from the school to apply for a job, and her friend Megan goes with her. They notice Olivia talking with their English teacher, Mr. Robbins. The come over and Robbins claims that he just happened to run into Olivia. She quickly leaves, and Daphne hears him thinking that he's having an affair with Olivia. Once he leaves, Megan says she can tell that they're having an affair. At the station, George tells Jim what he learned about the supposed earthquake. The investigators think it was a concussion grenade that generated an electromagnetic blast. At the same time, someone robbed the in-store pharmacy. Cordero comes in with news that there's been another pharmacy robbery. The next day, one of the football players, Kenny, brings JJ a urine specimen, and wonders why he needs it. JJ claims that he has asthma meds that would give a false positive. In the girl's locker room, Megan decides to hint at the affair with Olivia, and ignores Daphne's objections. Olivia denies it, but Daphne telepathically confirms that she's worried about anyone finding out and quickly gets Megan away. Jim approaches Cordero about the robberies, and he admits that the robber used a concussion grenade again and they have a surveillance tape. Jim offers to take a look at it and make a sketch, but Cordero insists that they don't need him. Outside, Jim and George have coffee and Jim insists that they need the tape. George suggests that Jim break into the evidence cage, and get Stephanie to help him by moving at superspeed. They go to talk to Stephanie, who refuses. However, George lies and says the surveillance tape has footage of Jim using his powers. She agrees to help, and once she leaves, George says that Stephanie can't do anything to him for lying. JJ goes to Global Tech to give the urine specimen to Katie. She takes it for analysis and JJ sits down at her computer, and instinctively starts decrypting Volson's file. Once the code is cracked, JJ quickly leaves. Jim arrives at the evidence cage and distracts the guard while Stephanie invisibly speeds in and out and takes the surveillance tape. Outside, Stephanie tells him that that will be the first and last time. At the lair, Jim and George go over the footage and realize that a woman committed the theft. The next day at breakfast, Jim thanks Stephanie and claims that the tape didn't have any footage of him. As they go, Daphne asks Stephanie what she should do if she overhears something she shouldn't, and tells her about Olivia and Mr. Robbins. Stephanie tells her to do the right thing, but to be sure before she makes an accusation. George identifies the thief as Rebecca Jessup, who has been arrested for writing bad checks and left prison after a year for good behavior. However, Jim points out that Rebecca stole anti-epileptic drugs. Katie calls JJ in and shows him the unencrypted file. He tries to deny it, but Katie says that he must have superpowers. As she asks why he would like to his parents, Stephanie comes in. She congratulates Katie on cracking the code and Katie plays along. Once Stephanie goes, JJ points out that he hid the truth for the same reason that Katie didn't tell the truth, and he doesn't want his parents to think he's a freak. Katie agrees to cover for him, but says he'll have to tell the truth eventually. She then tells him that the urine test showed as normal... but indicated pregnancy. Daphne goes to see Mr. Robbins and brings up the subject of Olivia. She asks why they met so far away from school and he insists it's a coincidence. However, she telepathically confirms that he's having an affair with a woman. When Jim comes home that night, Stephanie tells him that Katie confirmed that JJ's test was negative. However, she still believes that something is going on. As they argue, George calls to tell Jim that there's another pharmacy theft in progress. He reluctantly jumps to the robbery site and spots Rebecca running away. Jim follows her and tries to stop her, and she extends her hand and fires bursts of concussive energy, knocking him back. Back at the lair, Jim explains what happened, and they wonder why Rachel is stealing anti-epileptic drugs. Jim doesn't want to have Stephanie check him for a concussion because he doesn't want to worry her with the fact that thee are other people with superpowers. At school, JJ tells Kenny that the urine tested positive for pregnancy, and Kenny admits that he got it from his girlfriend. Daphne goes to the administration building and secretly leaves an envelope for the administration. As she goes, she bumps into Megan. Stephanie and Katie examine the decrypted file, which contains blueprints. When they're unable to figure out what's going on, Stephanie tells Katie to run another decryption program, and Katie has to admit that she had help form JJ. Jim arrives home and Stephanie wants to talk about someone in the family lying. He starts to tell her the truth, but Stephanie interrupts to tell him that JJ has heightened cognitive function. JJ is there, and explains that he used his powers to make the team. He insists that it's the first time that they have been proud of him, and Stephanie wonders why Jim isn't angrier. He says that he can understand why their powers make them less than honest, but Stephanie demands that JJ quit the team. He storms off, insisting that's why he didn't tell them, and Stephanie blames Jim for not speaking up. Jim and Stephanie go to the reception, and Jim insists that they have a unique situation. In his office, King is coordinating the Watcher's search, but his office starts to vibrate. He looks up and finds Rebecca in his office. King claims that he's concerned, and Rebecca demands her life back. She didn't want King locking her up, and says that now she can stop him from doing the same thing to anyone else. She prepares to blast him... but two of King's security guards arrive and dart her unconscious. He tells them to take Rebecca back to the dormitory. King goes to the reception as Stephanie gives her speech about her plant. As the two men drop Rebecca in their van at the parking garage, she wakes up and the building begins to shake. She quickly disposes of both of them, but Jim realizes what's going on and goes to the parking garage. She's surprised to see him still alive, and he explains that they're more alike than she might think. She starts blasting him and Jim makes his way forward through the concussion waves. She stops, realizing that he's one of "us," and Jim asks who she's talking about. Jim offers to help and takes her shoulder. She grabs his hand and feeds the energy directly into him, assuming that King sent him. As Jim collapses, the Watcher arrives and telekinetically knocks her out. Olivia comes to see Daphne and tells her what happened. She explains that Mr. Robbins was dating her mother, and they broke up on the day he was having coffee with Olivia. She walks away, angry with Daphne for "protecting" her. Stephanie gets to the parking garage and checks on Jim, who recovers consciousness. He admits that he's been lying as well, and there are others like them with superpowers. At home, Stephanie makes sure that Jim is okay and then gets angry at him. When he wonders why Rebecca came to Global Tech, Stephanie explains about Volson and his work. Jim wants her to stop her research, but they realize that three is no way for either of them to be safe. All they can control is how they deal with it, and how they teach their children to handle them. Daphne talks to Mr. Robbins and apologizes for what she did. He tells her that she doesn't have to be sorry for looking out for her friend, but he has to stay from Olivia to avoid fueling the allegations. In the boy's locker room, Jim comes to see JJ and apologizes for making him feel that he wasn't good enough. JJ insists that his powers let him live a better life, but Jim warns that their powers trick them into thinking they're only special because of them. He tells his son that he believes JJ can do it on his own, and wishes that JJ believed that as well. The game begins and the coach sends JJ in. The Powells sit in the stands and watch as JJ's power kicks in to calculate the pass... but he runs with the ball However, he's tackled when Kenny fails to block a tackler. Afterward, Jim congratulates JJ, who says that he's going to quit. Cast ﻿Michael Chiklis - James "Jim" Powell, Sr Julie Benz - Stephanie Powell (née Crane) Kay Panabaker - Daphne Nicole Powell Jimmy Bennett - James "JJ" Powell, Jr. Autumn Reeser - Katie Andrews Romany Malco - George St. Cloud Stephen Collins - Dr. Dayton King﻿ Quotes George: At least that's what my sources tell me. Jim: You have sources? George: What, you can have superpowers and I can't have sources? *Stephanie: I think JJ has abilities, too. Katie: JJ? Oh, my God! That's fantastic. What does he have? Don't tell me. Invisibility. No! Flying. I knew it made no sense that none of you were airborne. I mean, that's like, the first thing your mind goes to. Stephanie: No, Katie! Katie, he can't fly. In fact, he''s not even admitting that he has powers, which is why he's coming in to be tested. Katie: So he's trying to maintain his secret identity. Most superheroes don't reveal their alter egos to their families. Stephanie: I'm his mother, Katie. Katie: Interesting tidbit--most heroes don't have mothers. Most of them are dead or away on their home planet or something like that. **Daphne: Mom, with these powers, what do I do if I should accidentally overhear something that I shouldn't? Stephanie: Well, if it involves your father, me, or whatever I was thinking when he got out of the shower the other day... Daphne: Ew. Gross! **George: First a teleporter, now a human earthquake. Why do bad guys get all the cool powers? Jim: My powers are cool. George: She must be hardcore, too. 'Cause you're supposed to be more powerful than a train. Jim: It's a locomotive. And I think you're confusing me with someone else. **Kenny: What am I gonna do? My life is over. We used protection and everything. JJ: It's not that bad. It's gonna be okay. Condoms are only effective 98% of the time. If women are fertile 37 to 42 percent of the time, application of standard deviation actually raises your odds of pregnancy to... Kenny: JJ... JJ: Yeah, buddy? Kenny: Stop trying to make me feel better, man. **Stephanie: Why didn't you tell me there were others like us out there? Jim: It seemed like a lot to process, and I didn't want you to worry any more than you already do. Stephanie: I'm a scientist, Jim. I can handle the fact that the world is filled with strange and inexplicable things. ﻿ *Stephanie: I think JJ has abilities, too. Katie: JJ? Oh, my God! That's fantastic. What does he have? Don't tell me. Invisibility. No! Flying. I knew it made no sense that none of you were airborne. I mean, that's like, the first thing your mind goes to. Stephanie: No, Katie! Katie, he can't fly. In fact, he''s not even admitting that he has powers, which is why he's coming in to be tested. Katie: So he's trying to maintain his secret identity. Most superheroes don't reveal their alter egos to their families. Stephanie: I'm his mother, Katie. Katie: Interesting tidbit--most heroes don't have mothers. Most of them are dead or away on their home planet or something like that. **Daphne: Mom, with these powers, what do I do if I should accidentally overhear something that I shouldn't? Stephanie: Well, if it involves your father, me, or whatever I was thinking when he got out of the shower the other day... Daphne: Ew. Gross! **George: First a teleporter, now a human earthquake. Why do bad guys get all the cool powers? Jim: My powers are cool. George: She must be hardcore, too. 'Cause you're supposed to be more powerful than a train. Jim: It's a locomotive. And I think you're confusing me with someone else. **Kenny: What am I gonna do? My life is over. We used protection and everything. JJ: It's not that bad. It's gonna be okay. Condoms are only effective 98% of the time. If women are fertile 37 to 42 percent of the time, application of standard deviation actually raises your odds of pregnancy to... Kenny: JJ... JJ: Yeah, buddy? Kenny: Stop trying to make me feel better, man. **Stephanie: Why didn't you tell me there were others like us out there? Jim: It seemed like a lot to process, and I didn't want you to worry any more than you already do. Stephanie: I'm a scientist, Jim. I can handle the fact that the world is filled with strange and inexplicable things. ﻿ Trivia When J.J is giving his urine sample to Katie, it is in a ziplock bag. However, in the next scene the cup is in his hand. Gallery See Also